Frost (DBAS)
| textcolor =#FFFFFF }} Frost (フロスト, Furosuto) is a warrior and member of the same as . He is one of the primary characters featured in Dragon Ball AS. Born in , he is the second child of Lord Arcta, a high-ranking member of the , and the younger sibling of Furi. He was born with a diminutive , and among those who were born strong naturally, and coveted even higher forms of power, he was labelled a social outcast; gutter trash. He has been an active member of the Planet Trade Organization for years, often sent out on his father's behest to clean up the messes left behind by Frieza's armies or to correct mistakes, an important, but ultimately overlooked, role. In , a month before the fated destruction of , he struck out from the PTO to seek the means to gain strength that would overcome his life's stigma. 'Appearance' Standing at four feet, five inches Frost appears to be smaller than average as is common for his people while in their first form. His face is a light shade of blue, verging on cyan, in colour with two markings in a darker blue on the outer sides of his eyes to better frame his face. His eyes are sharp and almost resemble right-angle triangles though they curve at the edge slightly. The pupil is small, verging on being mere dots, and carry a cold-green colour to them. Unlike most of his people, Frost's mouth is obscured by a face-plate of sorts that rises from his chin to cover his mouth and round off just over the bridge of his nose. Whether this is a natural growth-possibility among his people is unknown as it has never been removed but it does not hamper his ability to speak. His head is covered in a pure white skeletal structure of sorts that resembles a helmet, carrying wide open protrusions at the sides that allow him to hear. Over his head, the helmet is simple by design carrying a smoothed out rim, two black horns protruding from the back of the head and two white horns protruding from the front, both sets of horns point backwards in direction. The center piece of the helmet is perhaps the gleaming red plate that encapsulates much of the helmet, harder than diamonds but not indestructible, it is one of several plates that appear across the body. His arms and legs are the same colour as the blue lines on his face with several marking lines adorning the entire length of his arms. His hands and feet are cyan like the more prominent colour on his face and appear to be very smooth aside from the short-yet-sharp black nails adorning the tip of each finger and toe. While his hands look human enough, Frost's feet are made up of three large and lengthy toes. His legs are the same as his arms in colour, though they lack the lined markings that run across his upper limbs. Frost also has a tail, with dark blue skin, it looks somewhat like an Earth-worm apart from a sharp-ending tip which is strong enough to pierce flesh with ease. For attire Frost wears a ceremonial-styled armour that bears some resemblance to that of Frieza and Froze. Covering his upper body is a white chestplate that frames his lean form as well as a pair of plates that act as shoulder guards. Around his waist sits a crotch guard that appears to demand attention with a red plate similar to his head crest embedded in the center. Beneath the chest plate and crotch guard is a skintight body suit that covers much of his body, hiding his arms and legs beneath the black material. A pair of gauntlets adorn his forearms with a red plate in each, the same applies to a pair of bracers that latch around his ankles and lower legs. Lastly there is a simple black belt that runs across Frost's waist and a second belt that latches around his right shoulder before crossing over his chest and wrapping around his left side. These belts attach to a sword sheath that is simple and straight with a very light purple colour scheme. The sword is sheathed on the right side and both the sheath and sword hilt are marked by a few small golden decorations. 'Battle Aura' 'Personality' Frost outwardly appears to be quite distant, often appearing to lack any hint of emotion. This is helped by his faceplate which obscures much of his facial features making it harder for those around him to discern emotion through body language outside of tensing muscles or tell-tales involving his eyes. As while appearing to be cold on the outside, Frost is far from it. Behind the practical exterior beats the heart of an idealist, and while he follows the orders of his father, Frost is a man that yearns for the power to break free of the figurative chains that bind him to the Planet Trade Organization. This chain, sets itself in the form of an overpowering fear of death. Having been born with a miniscule power level in comparison to others of his species who stood with power levels in the hundreds of thousands in their prime, Frost has always been aware of how real his limits are and what the consequences for overstepping his boundaries could be. Having baited on his mind for years, it has developed into a subconscious trigger of sorts that overrides his sense of honour, or anything else, in favour of sating that one fear. Frost's sense of humour is also terrible, having been the butt of most jokes in any conversation that people involve him in, Frost has kept comical tendencies to a minimum and has thus dulled most logical catching of generally funny moments. 'Biography' 'Fighting Style' Seppyōkenjutsu Style: 低温 Seppyōkenjutsu (雪氷剣術, Cryosphere Sword Fencing) is a form of sword martial art practiced by those of Frieza's race, and was taught to Frost by his father, Arcta, another practitioner of the style. It is a fighting form that is centered around a decisive resolution to each and every battle, defeating an opponent with as few moves as possible. Each strike is to be aimed at a vital location, so as to cause immediate and irreparable harm to an opponent, if the strike does not kill the opponent then it should at least cripple and weaken them to ensure that the next strike will. The hallmarks of Seppyōkenjutsu is the ability to lock an opponent down bit-by-bit until they can no longer fight back. Typically it is employed in precise lunges and sharp arcs, to pierce nerves and sever limbs as quickly as possible. Frost is unique in his application of the style, taking its teachings and applying them to non-lethal combat. He fights exclusively with a single-edged sword, and relies almost entirely on its blunted side for combat. Where an ordinary combatant would strike to remove an opponent's limb entirely, Frost strikes with intensified ferocity intent on breaking the bones, or at least deadening the nerves temporarily, so as to render those same limbs useless. He fights one-handed, rarely placing two hands on his sword unless his opponent can overwhelm him. His free hand is then reserved for supplemental movements or Ki-based techniques. He is ambidextruous which enables him to perform these actions with either hand freely and easily. 'Power Level' Frost was born with a power level of 800, an extremely diminutive number in the eyes of his kind, and with that number came a great deal of social stigma. He had been put through rigorous training even as a child, forced to survive on hostile planets by himself until his father saw fit to retrieve him. Though this gradually increased his fighting power, it did not bring the kind of exponential increase that Lord Arcta expected of his child. Thus his father cast him into life-or-death battles in hopes that it would force the growth he sought. Though the growth had been great by the time the training had come to an end, reaching a peak of 8,150, Frost was still weaker than any other members of his species. By Age 737, Arcta had left Frost to his own devices, and, seeking to remedy his perceived powerlessness on his own set out on a pilgrimage across the . 'Techniques' *' ' *'Arun Spark' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Karna' **'Karna Maximum' *'Rhodium Spiker' *'Rudra Shutdown' *'Steel-Piercing Beam' *' ' Trivia *Frost was article of the month of November, 2011. *Frost is named after the state of solid deposition of water vapor from saturated air. A variation on cold, which the names of Frieza and his family are based. *Frost has two primary themes that go into the names of his techniques. The first, focused on his signature and tactical abilities, are named after figures in mythology. His secondary theme, which applies to a more broad scope of techniques are centered around s. *Frost's physical appearance takes design cues from , , and, the from '' . Category:Ice-jin Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Frieza's Race